Change
by YamiKokoro
Summary: Elizabeta [Hungary] has started living with Roderich [Austria] ever since the crisis in her life. Yet on the way back from a simple errand, she meets the one person who manages to open her eyes. Angst/Fluff. Rated K plus for minor language.


**Hello! :3**

**This is actually a story that I had written for a quick write in English (hence the human names and random description of the door, which was our prompt). And please note that I actually don't have anything against Austria (or Turkey, for that matter) but they just seemed to fit the part well.**

**And I didn't know whether to use 'Elizabeta' or 'Elizaveta' (I've seen both) and just decided to go along with one.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are always welcome ^^**

* * *

Elizabeta pursed her lips into a thin smile as she approached the large mansion she was currently living in. She was a pretty, young woman with long wavy dark brown hair and piecing green eyes. A frilly white and orange dress rested upon her body, cradling all of her curves perfectly. Three orange flowers were tucked behind her ear, holding her hair from falling onto her perfect porcelain face.

Her house had been demolished a few weeks ago by no other Sadiq and his followers. Yet in the midst of the confusion, tears and sweat, a kind old friend offered her a place to stay. Yes, Elizabeta was most grateful to Roderich.

She could see the door now – the numerous designs carved onto the soft, dark brown wood. Its golden handle seemed to sparkle in the rays of sunlight that found its way to it through the canopy of lush green leaves, waving gently in the soft spring breeze. Elisabeta smiled to herself. She could hear the comforting melody of a violin from the house – it was most definitely Roderich playing his newest composition. The young woman couldn't wait to get inside, to be with him once more, even though she had simply parted with him to buy a couple more eggs for the _sachertorte_ they were planning to make tonight.

"Elizabeta!" a rough voice suddenly called out. The young woman turned around furiously, instinctively grabbing a stick from the forest floor to hit the perpetrator.

"C-calm down, Elizabeta!" The voice said again, yet this time, tremulously instead.

Elizabeta relaxed, shoulders loosening up and she dropped the stick as she laid eyes upon the man. He was wearing a long white cloak with a single black cross floating in the middle of the sea of white. He had extremely light hair – it seemed to be almost white, even – and his eyes seemed to be red in the sunlight. His face was impossible to forget.

"Oh, it's just you, Gilbert." Elizabeta said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean, 'it's _just _you'?" Gilbert frowned. "You should be honored that you can bathe in the awesomeness of my presence."

Elizabeta chuckled. "Sure, sure…" she said with a sad smile, averting her eyes from the man before her. Gilbert scoffed.

"What happened to you, anyway?" he demanded, motioning towards her clothing in particular. "Why are you wearing such _girly_ clothes? And what's up with the flower in your hair? And are you _running errands_ for someone?"

Elizabeta gazed at Gilbert, eyes widened and mouth gaping from his sudden – and unusual – question. Closing her eyes after a split second, she smirked slightly.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." She said softly. Gilbert scoffed.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"… You know, things really haven't been the same since my house got destroyed…" Elizabeta said with a sigh. "Roderich's letting me stay with him for now, and I love it, I truly do, but… I've had to change."

"You changed yourself for a _man_?" Gilbert demanded, biting his lip, trying to restrain himself from yelling at the girl. "You let a bastard like Roderich change you? You gave up hunting, fighting and _everything you love_ just for _that stupid reason_?!"

"Gilbert-!"

"No! Listen to me, Elizabeta!" Gilbert cried, grabbing the young woman by her slender shoulders, which caused her to drop the dozen eggs she was holding, "I don't want you to be different! What happened to the girl who'd hunt with me? Fight Antonio and Francis together? Who'd help me whenever I came back hurt? What happened to the girl I _love_?"

Elizabeta's eyes widened at those words. Even Gilbert seemed to be surprised that those words came out of his mouth – the very words which he tried so hard to restrain for the past few years.

"Gilbert… you…" she gasped, finding no other words to say. The young man shook his head.

"That's right; maybe I'm not good enough for you," he said, anger still bubbling out from his voice, "but let me tell you this: that Roderich person isn't, either."

The young woman didn't say anything – how could she, after all, with all this information pouring down on her as if in a storm. Gilbert kneeled down on the forest floor to pick up the few eggs that had survived the fall, and he handed them back to Elizabeta. His hand lingered upon hers for a split second, eyes averted sadly.

"Gilbert, I… I love you, too." She said so softly that it was barely audible. "But right now, I need protection. I'm not strong enough by myself."

"I can protect you," Gilbert said gently, hatred and anger no longer visible in his voice, "I've done it before, I can do it again."

Elizabeta shook her head, tears forming up in her eyes. She pulled her hand away from his reluctantly, yet at the same time fleetingly. "I… I don't know what to do."

Gilbert looked at her, forcing a thin smile onto his lips. "You know where to find me if you change your mind." He said and came closer to the young woman, putting his gloved hands against her soft, rose coloured cheeks. His lips made contact with her forehead, a quick, simple icon of protection. Pulling away, he turned around.

"I'll… see you around, then." He said, voice turning back into its original rough texture. Elizabeta nodded. "I'll see you soon, Gilbert."

And with those words, they parted. Elizabeta walked back to the mansion, knocking on the carved wooden door. The soft sound of music playing in the background stopped abruptly. Seconds later, it opened up, revealing Roderich who smiled at her warmly.

"Welcome back, Elizabeta." He said, holding the door open for the young woman. His eyes scanned her figure exactingly, taking in every speck of dust and drop of water.

"Elizabeta, dear, your dress is dirty. Why don't you go put on a nicer one?"

"…Of course." Elizabeta sighed after a pause, "I'll change right away."


End file.
